


Awkward

by SaiyanPrincess3



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, No Sex, heavy making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and the reader get caught in a steamy situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

Meeting Charlie was completely unexpected. She came into your life in a whirlwind of red hair and geeky references and swept you off your feet. Dean had always made jokes about the two of you being together and you knew the reason behind it was a slightly bruised ego. You’d dated Dean years before. 

Charlie had come to the bunker to see you and you were curled up on the couch with her. The two of you were watching Star Wars Episode: V and arguing playfully about which film was the best. That was always what happened, the two of you could never nerd out without a dispute but it was all light hearted and no one ever walked away actually angry. 

“I just cannot accept that you’d actually like the prequels. I think we need to break up.” Her face was completely serious but you knew better. 

“Oh yeah, Charlie, I know I’m such a horrible human being. I never said I liked them, I said they were tolerable, big difference.” She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to go on another tangent. Before you could get the first word out of her mouth your lips crashed into hers effectively ending the conversation. 

Your lips moved together in a practiced motion and before long you were laying under her on the couch, pants unbuttoned and shirts half up your torsos. Charlie’s hands were roaming all over your body finding those sensitive spots she knew would make you squirm. One of your hands was tangled in her red hair while the other was attempting to find her zipper to rid her of her pants completely. Charlie rolled her hips down against your thigh and a small moan escaped her lips only to be swallowed by yours. 

The two of you broke the kiss and you were flushed with heaving chests. Charlie immediately stripped you of your shirt and you were finally able to accurately locate the zipper on her pants and remove the offending article of clothing. Her lips were back on yours in an instant and your tongues danced together in familiar motions. Her hands slid under your back and unhooked your bra but didn’t bother to actually remove it. 

Before either of you could get any farther the sound of someone clearing their throat broke you apart. Dean was standing by the table and his face was beet red. 

“Well, this is awkward…” Charlie’s voice was light but you were tense underneath her body. Dean’s eyes were fixed on a space of the wall above the two of you. 

“Uh… Yeah… Could you maybe take it to a non-communal space?” Charlie chuckled quietly and you felt the blush creeping up on your cheeks. You didn’t say a word as you slipped out from under your girlfriend clutching your bra to your chest and darted off to your room. 


End file.
